


sometimes it's dominoes

by katertots



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/pseuds/katertots
Summary: Response to prompt: Place - the side of the road
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	sometimes it's dominoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angellwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/gifts).



> **A/N:** Logan gave me a prompt for a Brettsey fic, and this poured out today. I haven't forgotten my WIP, but life has been crazy busy. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments brighten my day! ♥

_ It's alright, alright, alright, yeah  
Breathe in and let it go  
This life ain't always perfect  
Sometimes it's dominoes _

_ \- Alright by Lady Antebellum _

* * *

Something’s off with Sylvie. 

They’re packing up his truck to head to Fowlerton to spend the 4th of July weekend at her parents’ farm for the annual Brett family bash. Sylvie’s told him lots of stories, but it’s his first time attending, and the first time meeting her extended family. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s kind of nervous, but it’s important that he makes a good impression on the family he’s marrying into in a few short months. 

“They’re gonna love you,” she promises as though she can read the thought bubble over his head. 

Matt smiles bashfully as he takes her bag and sets it in the bed of his truck. “You think?”

Sylvie lifts her sunglasses to the top of her head and looks him square in the eyes. “I know they will.” She pushes up on her toes and filches a quick kiss. 

There are dark shadows beneath her eyes that he hadn’t noticed this morning in the hustle to pack and get out of the house on time. He cups her face and takes a closer look, his jaw ticking in concern. “Babe, are you feeling okay?” he asks, swiping his thumbs along the delicate skin. “You look exhausted.” 

Her brows knit together the way they do when she’s annoyed and the corners of her lips fall into a frown. “Gee thanks for telling me I look like shit, Casey,” she huffs, knocking his hands away. “I guess I’ll sleep during the ride so I can be more presentable for you.” She wriggles out of his arms and stomps to the truck, slamming the door behind her.

Perplexed, Matt stares after her. “What the hell was that?” he asks aloud.

Sylvie’s pretending to be asleep when he gets into his truck, which irritates him, to be honest. But he’s not about to pick a fight with her when they’ve got a three-hour drive ahead of them. It isn’t long before she’s actually asleep, however. By the time they’re outside city limits she’s snoring softly with her head resting against the window.

***

About an hour down I-65, Matt pulls into a gas station to use the restroom and grab a cup of coffee. Sylvie jolts awake beside him and takes in her surroundings. 

“I’m getting coffee. You want one?” he asks. She says nothing, just wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. His irritation ratchets up a few notches. “Suit yourself.” 

This time he’s the one slamming the door.

She’s not in the truck when he gets back. For a second he’s concerned until he gets a text that indicates she’ll be out in a minute. 

He’s scrolling through Sirius stations trying to find something that doesn’t currently annoy him when Sylvie opens the passenger door and climbs back inside carrying a bottle of water and a plastic bag. Bracing himself for an argument, he turns in his seat.

The apology is written all over her face before the words follow. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t sleep well last night, and—I don’t know. I don’t know why that comment set me off like that, but I’m really so sorry, Matt. Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you,” he replies. “You’re sure that’s all it is? We’re good, right?” He hates that neediness that creeps up every now and again, that feeling that everything in his life is too good, and that a tiny part of him is just waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under him.

Sylvie smiles warmly across the cab and curves her palm around his cheek. “No, we’re amazing,” she murmurs. Then she curls that hand into his t-shirt and pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. “I love you.”

He tugs playfully at the ends of her hair and grins. “Love you back.”

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a king sized package of Reese’s Cups. His favorite. “Here—I got these for you. Sorry again. Really.”

“The king size, eh? Now I know you mean it,” he teases, and starts up the engine. 

***

Matt spends the afternoon helping Sylvie’s dad, Hank, set up for the party while Sylvie and her mom grocery shop and prep food. He’s hot and sweaty by the time they finish, in need of that cold beer his future father-in-law had promised him. They’re talking about the Cubs and their chances this year when Sylvie runs out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Her mom, Sarah, calls after her, but Sylvie keeps going. 

“What happened?” Matt asks. 

Sarah shrugs, her lips pressed together tightly. “I’m not completely sure. I told her that we planned to celebrate your engagement tomorrow during the party and Sylvie flipped out about it. Her reaction was really over the top. Is there something going on we don’t know about, Matt?” 

Now he’s got both of her parents staring at him expectantly as though he has all the answers. But he’s in the dark just as much as they are on this one. “She said she didn’t sleep well last night, but this seems a bit much for an engagement celebration.” They continue to stare at him and his skin suddenly feels too tight. “I’ll just—go after her. Any idea where she’s headed?”

“The lake,” Hank and Sarah say in unison. 

***

Sylvie is, indeed, at the small lake behind the Brett property, just like her parents said she’d be. She’s sitting on dock with her legs dangling over the side, feet in the water. It’s a beautiful view out here, the slowly setting sun painting the sky in orange and pink. Matt understands why this spot would be her favorite. She’s still crying, which leaves him feeling out of his depth since he has no idea what’s going on. He approaches carefully. “Hey,” he says cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

“Hi,” she sniffles, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Mind if I join you?”

She pats the weathered wood beside her and continues staring out at the water. Matt kicks off his shoes and eases down next to her, enjoying the feel of the cool water on his feet. Sylvie leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re really sweaty,” she says, her voice thick with tears, but she stays put.

Matt chuckles and wraps his arm around her, hand settling at her hip. “Your dad put me to work today.”

“Thank you for helping him. It means the world to me that you guys get along so well.”

He presses his lips to her temple. “Your parents are great. Besides, you know I’d do anything for you.” 

Sylvie nods against his shoulder. “I do.” 

They sit quietly for a while, staring at the water, listening to the serenade of crickets and birds around them. Clearly she’s not going to speak first, so Matt brings up the elephant in the room.

“What happened with your mom earlier? She mentioned something about celebrating our engagement tomorrow night.”

Sylvie grumbles something incoherently. “I overreacted,” she says finally. He doesn’t disagree, but he’s damn sure smart enough to keep that to himself. “But I haven’t been entirely honest with you about my extended family.” 

Matt gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. “About what, exactly?” he asks.

“They make jokes about me being the Runaway Bride. I got a card from my aunt after she heard we were engaged and it said, ‘Third time’s the charm!’”

“That’s pretty goddamn rude,” Matt replies. He knows these people are Sylvie’s family, but anyone who makes his future wife this upset gets no grace from him.

“It  _ is _ rude! They think they’re being funny, but it hurts my feelings. I’ve been so stressed about what they might say or do during the party, and then when Mom told me it was going to be an engagement party to boot I freaked out. I don’t want you to think less of me.”

Matt scoffs. “I should toss you into the lake for saying something so stupid.”

Sylvie sits up and stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Excuse me?”

He leans in so they’re eye to eye. “Get this through your beautiful, blonde head, Sylvie Brett—there’s nothing in this world that could come between me and you. Your family can say whatever the fuck they want, but it will never change the way I feel about you. However, it does make me hate them a little.” 

She aims a watery smile in his direction. “I hit the jackpot with you, Matt Casey.” 

“Ditto, Sylvie Brett.” Matt presses a soft kiss to her lips before standing up and helping Sylvie to her feet. 

Sylvie wraps her arms around his waist and tips her head back to look at him. “Whaddaya say we ditch these clothes and go for a swim before dinner?”

Surprised, Matt arches his brows. “Seriously?” She nods in response and peels off her tank top, revealing the black lace bra that he loves so much. They shouldn’t do this. God, he wants to, but they shouldn’t. Her parents could walk down here any minute. “Your dad might kill me.” 

Her answering smile curves slowly across her mouth like a challenge. Next go the faded cutoff jean shorts, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but black lace. “You’ve got some catching up to do, Casey.” 

Oh, fuck it. They’re getting married. The hell with anyone who’d think less of them. Matt grabs the back of his t-shirt and tugs it off before shucking off his shorts, leaving them in a haphazard pile next to hers on the dock. He’s just about to ask if she’s ditching her underwear, too, when she reaches behind for the clasp of her bra. So that’s a yes. 

He lets out a low whistle once she’s completely naked and earns a playful eye roll in return. Whatever, she likes it and he knows it. “Damn, I love you, Brett!” Matt scoops her up and jumps into the lake. 

***

Matt wakes up alone the next morning, though he finds a note on Sylvie’s pillow. 

_ Had to grab a few things from town and I borrowed your truck. Back soon. _

_ XO Sylvie _

_ P.S. Last night was amazing! :) _

__

He’s just finished the omelet Sarah made for him when Sylvie comes into the kitchen carrying a large paper bag filled to the brim with sweet corn. “Morning,” he greets over the rim of his coffee mug. 

“Oh good! You’re awake!” she says, setting the bags down on the counter. “I forgot the ice and need you to come with me.” She grabs his hand and with more force than he expects, she pulls him out of his seat. She doesn’t let go as she makes a beeline for his truck parked in the driveway. 

“Don’t you two go off skinny dipping again!” her mom hollers from the porch. “We’ve got a party to finish getting ready for!” 

Matt casts a sheepish smile and half-hearted wave in her direction, feeling his ears turning beet red. “I told you they knew what we were up to,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Get in, I’m driving,” Sylvie orders. 

Once again, he’s left feeling like he’s got whiplash from her mood swings. The last couple days have been really strange, and he’d very much like to know what has gotten into her lately. There’s no time to ask. He barely has enough time to close the door before Sylvie peels down the drive and turns the opposite direction of town.

“Jesus H., Sylvie, what the hell?” he snaps.

She keeps her eyes on the road, which is for the best considering she’s driving like she’s in the Indy 500. “I’ll explain in a minute.” 

“If we’re not dead in a minute. Slow down!” 

Sylvie swerves over to the gravel shoulder and hits the brakes, sending Matt lurching forward. He’s never been so thankful for his seatbelt. Just as he’s about to launch into a do-you-have-any-goddamn-idea-how-dangerous-that-was lecture, she hits him with an unexpected bombshell.

“I’m pregnant!” 

Matt blinks at her, utterly gobsmacked, and not entirely sure he heard her correctly. “What did you say?”

Sylvie scrubs a hand over her mouth and takes a deep breath. “I took the test this morning. That’s why I went to the store.” Reaching into her purse, she produces two pregnancy tests, both reading PREGNANT in the indicator window. “Now I know why I’ve been acting so crazy.”

“Oh my god!” he says, his heart ready to burst. 

“That’s what I said in the grocery store bathroom!” Sylvie replies with a dry laugh, her eyes searching his face. “Is your ‘oh my god’ good or bad?”

Matt scrambles to unbuckle his seatbelt and hers, then pulls her into his arms, kissing her soundly. “It’s the best news I’ve ever heard!” 


End file.
